


Sleep over

by MoonStar1220



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything with Berg Katze life continues for everyone, but the recovering OD.  However his friends aren't going to leave him be and decide to show how much they really cherish him during a sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the Director's cut of episode 12 as a way for me to deal with my OD feels. Not everything matches up with the Director's cut.  
> Also I have no idea how sleep overs work really so it's pretty stereotypical.  
> Unbeta'd

My day starts before the sun is up when darkness blankets this planet. So dark I can’t see, I can’t breathe. You’d think I’d panic, but I don’t. I move the furry beast from my face, “Al-chan, why do you wake me up this way every morning? A kiss on the cheek would be much more pleasant.” As if to spite me the black cat licks my fingers. I turn onto my side, “so it’s another day.” I murmur petting Altair. With a small meow Altair’s voice commands me to get up and wake our other resident cat-like being. Before I do I fill and turn on the water heater for our eventual tea.

“Utsutsu-chan, ohayo gosaimasu~” I chime happily after opening the door. “Come now, you’ll need to get ready for school~” As soon as I sit down she hugs my waist, curling into my lap. Gently and softly I pet her dark emerald hair. This was routine for us. For five minutes I’d spend petting her before she finally sat up.

“Ohayo, O.D.” After that the exchange of what to have for breakfast came up which was soon resolved. I left her room so she could dress while I went to make our breakfast. While we ate she watched some new cartoon that Hajime-chan had introduced her to while I over looked her homework. Honestly I didn’t need to do this, but I felt better about it. Utstsu-chan wouldn’t hide her grades from me. She was smart enough to be top of the class, but she didn’t like all the attention so she always made sure to miss at least one question per assignment. Although the history of this planet was one subject she had trouble with at first. 

Soon enough the front door of our apartment opened, “O-hayo~” Came a cheerful female voice.

“Ohayo, Hajime-chan~” I leaned back to look into the hallway towards the door. Hajime took off her shoes then padded in. She came right up to Utsutsu and hung herself over the smaller girl. 

“Mmm, ohayo, Hajime.” Utsutsu murmured. Hajime then went on to drag Utsutsu in her room so she could make up the smaller’s hair. This didn’t happen every day, but at least once a week so it was routine in a way.

Around ten minutes later they came out. “Ah, so cute, Utsutsu-chan~” Her hair was in a braided ponytail. “You did such a good job, Hajime-chan.”

The brunette young woman made a sound of triumph. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Hajime went to her backpack, retrieving an envelope, then came over to me. “You’ve gotten an invitation.”

I made a sound of surprise before taking the paper. It was from Rui-kun addressed to Utsutsu-chan and I. I silently wondered why Rui-chan didn’t send the invitation through Crowds, but I pushed it off. I scanned over the paper. It was a sleepover invitation. “Who else is going?”

“Just Utsutsu and I.” Hajime answered sitting down in front of me.

“What about the others?”

“Senpai is out on a college trip and won’t be back for another week, Pai-Pai is busy with the press and working with Suga-yan, Joe-san is Joe-san.”

I laughed at this. Joe certainly wasn’t much for the group. “Alright, I’ll go.” I smiled happily. “Will this be at Rui-kun’s place?”

Hajime nodded happily, “Yep X thought of this so be sure to thank her when you go over. Ah, Rui-kun and X want you over there before us to help prep.”

That was strange. Why would Rui want to see me before the other? I nodded, “Alright I’ll head over there after I clean up a bit.”

Hajime nodded in understanding. I notice that she wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure if she should say it. Non-chalantly I picked up my phone and PM’d her.  
O.D: Something troubling you that you don’t want to say in front of Utsutsu-chan?

Hajime: How are you feeling?

I smiled even though I was surprised. She was worried about me and had all the reason to. If it wasn’t for Utsutsu-chan’s power I would be dead from Berg Katze’s attack. That was nearly half a year ago.   
O.D: It still hurts some mornings thanks to the cold, but I am able to lay on my back now.   
Unlike with Jou’s injuries, Utsutsu couldn’t heal me completely so I now have scars on my back. My slow recovery had worried everybody and it seemed my condition still caused worry.

“Hajime… we’ll be late.” Utstsu spoke before going to the entryway.

“Ah, your right! Sorry. See you later O.D-san.”

I stood up and followed them so I could see them off. My little roommate turned around to face me and pulled at my sleeve. This was another of our routines that started after I came home from the hospital. I kneeled down and was immediately hugged around my neck. Utstsu-chan always avoided my back because of one time that I cringed in pain. My arms enveloped her in a tight hug as if I was silently trying to tell her that I was okay. “I’ll see you at Rui-kun’s after school, okay?” I paused to feel her nod, “Now have a good day at school.” We broke away smiling and I waved them off. “They’re such good girls. Aren’t they Al-chan?” I asked looking down at the black cat. He met my gaze and meowed. I smiled before kneeling down to pet him. 

After I cleaned up the apartment I went to the Cage and started to clean up there since it was still a mess from my battle with Berg Katze. Honestly we hadn’t tried to fix it up much since Rui-kun had given everyone in the world the power of Crowds and everyone became busy. However I still felt an attachment to this place. This was where we worked. This was where Jou and Sugane-kun were saved and given a new life. This was where we all met Hajime-chan, the one that changed us all. If it wasn’t for her this world would have been destroyed. She really was an amazing person to inspire so much change in all of us. She did much more than I could ever accomplish.

“O.D.-san?” A familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

It was Rui-kun and he looked like he was worried about something. “What is it, Rui-kun? You look like you just saw something horrifying.” I saw his expression soften.

“I apologize. It’s just that you had a rather somber expression that’s unexpected to see on you.” Rui-kun looked down and fidgeted with his skirt. After he discovered that I nearly died just to get his NOTE back from Berg Katze he always seemed to want to say something to me, but could never find the words.

I smiled, “Well even aliens can make different expressions.” I didn’t want to go into my thoughts that were out of place so I changed the direction of the conversation. “So what brings you to the remnants of the Cage, Rui-kun.”

He seemed a bit more at ease now as he actually looked at me. “You got my invitation, right?” I nodded to give a silent reply. “Okay. Well I wanted to talk to you before then so when there was no answer at your apartment I figured you were here.”

“Oh? What do you wish to talk to me about?” I looked around, “Perhaps we should change location? I can’t exactly make tea here.”

Rui-kun shook his head, “No, I believe this environment is perfect enough. You seem to like this place.” I eyed the ravenet boy curiously. Then watched as he bowed a full ninety degrees to me. “I know I thanked you when you gave me my NOTE back, but I didn’t know how much it cost you. Not only that but you didn’t even finish off Berg Katze, your personal enemy, all for my sake. You risked so much for me. I apologize that I didn’t notice your condition and get help for you, but I also thank you for going to go to such an extreme for me.”

I frowned and noticed his expression twist to confusion at mine after he had straightened up. “I’ll accept your apology, but your thanks is unwarranted. I didn’t leave Berg Katze alive just because I got your NOTE back. I left him alive because Hajime-chan would have been furious at me. Also I didn’t want to become like him. I wanted him to think about what he had caused. I didn’t want to give him leverage over me. We used to be teammates and if it wasn’t for his betrayal I wouldn’t have ended up destroying my planet, but that was my mistake. I can’t fully blame it on him. Which is why I left him alive. However I couldn’t let him do as he pleased either which is why I wounded him so badly. Although, apparently not bad enough.” A bitter chuckle rose from my chest. “Now, please don’t feel so badly about what happened to me. I was prepared to die for this planet because I loved it so much. That’s another reason why I let Berg Katze live. My powers only destroy, but I wanted to protect this planet that you humans live on, the planet my mother was from. That’s why I used the last of my strength to give you your NOTE back. You and Hajime caused so much change and will continue to do so. Humans are always looking toward the future and how to better themselves. That’s why I want to protect you all and see the future you all will create for yourselves.”

Rui-kun seemed rather speechless from my correction, but he finally spoke. “You’re not all that truthful are you?” I looked at him in bewilderment. What did he mean by that? “Hajime has been worried about you. Utsutsu, too. They believe that you’re actually really depressed despite your mask. I believe they’re right. You fully intended to die, didn’t you, and you regret being alive. That’s why you spend your time here in this ruined place. There are precious, but painful memories here, right? You torment yourself coming here and that’s why you had such an expression when I came in.”

I said nothing for a while. Usually it was Hajime-chan to hit the nail on the head. Finally I sighed, understanding what was really going on. The whole sleep over thing was to get me in a better mood or to have me actually have fun after talking with Rui-kun. I couldn’t help but to laugh a little. “They really have been worried about me, huh? Well they were right to.” I saw Rui-kun about to say something, but I lifted a finger between us to have him stop. “I’m beginning to think we’re a lot alike, Rui-kun. With your giving power to everyone there’s not really been a need for us Gatchamen so I’ve been feeling a bit lost. Friends do come back, don’t they, Rui-kun?” 

The teen laughed understanding that I was referring to when he had lost X. “Yes, they really do. You have to try to talk to them though. You’re just lucky you have a lot of friends that are willing to approach you first.”

“Well you have a lot of friends now, too.”

“Yes, I do.” Rui-kun nodded. “We should talk to Hajime and Utsutsu on what you can do to help out. I know that Jou-san is still working with new enthusiasm and avoiding his coworkers that try to make him team leader, but he is helping people. Paiman helps me out at times. Sugane-kun is continuing school, but teaches kendo when he’s free. Utsutsu and Hajime are just focusing on school. I’m sure there’s a place for you. We just all have to stick our heads together.” I gave a small smile of thanks to those words. “Honestly though I don’t believe you give yourself enough credit. I may not know how things were before, but I don’t believe that Hajime was the only entity to bring the change that has occurred. You were a lot of help as well. I believe that your teammates may have accepted Hajime more easily since you approved of her like you did with me. You never doubted me. Same as Hajime. You have more influence than you think. You all may not be as close physically anymore, but you’re all helping out the world you all love in your own ways.”

I chuckled, “You’re helping far more than any of us though.”

Rui-kun shook his head again, “That’s not true. I was failing by myself. It was you all, your support, and ideas that helped me become that little bit more successful. However, only because I was working together with all of you.” He then offered his hand to me. This was more than a simple gesture though even I know that right now. It was a rescuing hand, supportive, an agreement to help. Giving in I sighed and shook his hand. “Okay, then let’s go get the stuff for the party.”

“Oh, so that wasn’t a ruse to get me to talk?” I teased lightly.

“No, it’s the day that I received my NOTE so… I want to make a happier memory.” He admitted looking away. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled before adjusting his muffler. A smile from the human and we were off.

During the shopping trip X would speak up against Rui-kun choice of foods and after a short argument the two concluded that it was best that I choose the food. Apparently Rui-kun had a bad diet and often only ate sweets or from restaurants. Cooking wasn’t something Rui was talented with. Once we got back to Rui-kun’s apartment I went about teaching him how to cook.

“I never expected that cooking would be so dangerous.” He said as he was putting yet another bandage on.

“Hmm... how are you cutting?” I hadn’t been paying too much attention. As he demonstrated I stopped him. “Curl in your fingers when you cut. Also don’t raise the knife off the cutting board. Rock it, like this,” I stood behind him and placed my hands over his, instructing him how to do it. 

“Huhu, looks like someone’s getting friendly~” A familiar voice called out from the doorway.

I felt Rui-kun flinch and verbally protest, “It’s not like that” so I pulled away and waved at the two girls.

“Oh Hajime-chan, you’re such a tease~” I wave dismissively as Hajime-chan laughs, Utsutsu-chan looks down shyly, and Rui-kun is still tense. I figured it was best to defuse the situation a bit. “I’m rather surprised you didn’t tell me that Rui-kun couldn’t cook though, Hajime-chan.”

“Ah? Rui-kun, you can’t?”

“I was never taught.” He murmured with a pout.

“O.D. is a good teacher.” Utstsu murmured fiddling with her uniform’s skirt then blushed a bit in embarrassment as she realized attention was on her. “I mean… O.D. taught me how to cook, so…” 

I smiled before moving to pat Utsutsu on the head. “Utsutsu-chan, why don’t you and Hajime-chan do set up the kotatsu and decorations?” She nodded before Hajime-chan dragged her away. I turned back to Rui-kun, “Shall we get back to work? Do you think you can remember what I showed you?” A single nod and we were back to cooking. The ravenet had definitely learned what I taught him, but he was still stiff for some reason. I wondered what he was thinking so hard about while I continued to work. Soon enough the hot pot was done and it seemed to be just in time as Utsutsu-chan came to fetch us. 

We all chatted happily while consuming our food, but just as everyone finished eating, “O.D.-san.” Hajime-chan turned her attention to me. She looked at me expectantly as well as Utsutsu-chan. No one said anything so it took me a moment to figure out what they wanted, but when I did I gave in.

“I feel out of place.” No point in beating around the bush. “Inadequate even. Everyone is off helping the world in their own ways and I’ve still yet to take off from the nest.” That was it in the simplest description. We were no longer caged birds, but I was still too scared to fly away. I was still mentally caged.

“Then what are you so scared of?” The brunette leaned forward placing her chin on the table.

I paused, what was I scared of? “I suppose… I’m scared of losing the connection we all have. You and Utsutsu-chan are the only ones that really stick around me anymore and that’s because you both are in school. I—“

“That’s not true!” Utsutsu-chan interjected with a passionate look. “At least… for me. O.D. … you were the one that always understood me. Even when I didn’t open up to anyone you were still there. You let me live with you and not just because we’re not of this world. You care about me and I care about you. You’re very important to me O.D. …That’s why… I couldn’t bare it if I lost you. I was so scared you’d die and…” She broke down crying. Silently I went to her and she leaned against me making sure her hands didn’t touch me.

“Shhh,” I petted her lightly, “There’s no need to cry Utsutsu-chan.”

“Yes there is! You wanted to die back then and I can see that you’re wanting to die again!”

I stiffened in shock. I couldn’t deny that the thought had passed my mind, that I was weighing everyone down again so they were better off without me. I couldn’t deny that I thought that I wouldn’t really be missed. So all I could do was hug her tightly and whisper, “I’m sorry.” After a minute though my voice found more strength, “I’m sorry I had those thoughts, but I don’t plan on acting on them. That’s why I’m asking for help from the smartest, kindest, and brightest friends I have. Okay?” I looked at her with a smile and her tears started to dry up.

She nodded, “Mmm, we will help out, right?” She looked over to Hajime-chan and Rui-kun and they both nodded.

“But we can worry about that later. This party isn’t about me, after all, it’s about giving Rui-kun happier memories.” They all agreed and happier topics were brought up. After a while a thought came to mind, “Ah, Rui-kun? If you don’t mind me asking what was your past like?” I saw his smile fade so I spoke up again, “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine. I was merely curious.”

He shook his head. “No. You all are my friends. You should know more about me.” He smiled before taking a breath. “I’m from a high class family, but I’m the youngest child with a large age gap between my siblings and I. Due to that as a child I was left relatively alone. My siblings would take over the family business no matter what. I was mostly raised by the maids. Once I realized how alone I really was I thought about excelling in school to try to get my parents and siblings to pay attention to me, but it didn’t work.” His expression showed that he wasn’t over that defeat. “So when I graduated college at sixteen I asked to move out of the family home and into this apartment. Obviously I got what I wanted. My parents and siblings didn’t really care. I began to observe the world a bit more and saw so much. I began to get depressed and I tried to make forums to motivate people to change. I was shot down every time even being insulted. That was around the time Berg-Katze. Everything after wards is pretty obvious.”

“So then is there a particular reason you were girl’s clothes, or do you just like them like O.D.-san likes heels?” Hajime-chan asked with curiosity and I only chuckled.

“It started out to get sympathy from others. People seem to want to help a woman more than a man. At least that’s what I witnessed before. However along the way I discovered that I just liked how they felt. I was never truly opposed to wearing female clothing. Females just have so much more cuter clothes and more options. Besides I can’t deny the power heels just seem to give.” Rui-kun smirked while glancing at me. I understood what he was saying so I smiled back.

“Hmm, yeah you definitely wear some cute clothes. Oh! Why don’t you let us dress up in some of your clothes, Rui-kun?” Hajime-chan spoke excitedly before getting up and heading for the stairs of his bedroom as if he already said yes.

The ravenet merely shrugged standing up, “I figured that would happen eventually.” He then went to pick up the bowls, but I put my hand over his.

“I’ll go ahead and clean up then join you all after wards. You kids have fun.” He nodded and along with Utsutsu-chan they followed Hajime-chan up the stairs. Left to myself I began to pick up the dishes and take them back to the kitchen. Human life was so fleeting so it was best they enjoyed it. As for Utsutsu-chan, she finally had some friends. Even if they were humans the time she spent with them would be precious to her. Just as they were for me, however, she didn’t know the pain such memories gave. Perhaps this was mean, but I wanted her to know both the happiness and the pain. Maybe she’d be less gloomy knowing both. It was a little while, but I finally finished all the dishes. When I turned around I was a bit surprised, Rui-kun was there watching me. “Oh, goodness Rui-kun, you nearly scared me. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” He sounded almost angry and I was about to ask what he meant, but he smiled and continued. “Come on, they’re waiting to show you the new outfits they put on.”

I followed him although cautiously due to the look he had previously given me. However, my caution fell when I saw the girls. They both looked splendid. After complimenting them the three of them jumped me and made me dress up as well. By the time night fell we were all tired from laughing and redressing so many times. I petted Utsutsu-chan as she was curled up on my lap again, sleeping. Hajime-chan had attached herself to Utsutsu-chan’s waist just like when they first met. I smiled fondly down at them as Rui-kun approached with tea.

“They’re really attached to you.” He commented then handed me a glass.

I chuckled lightly, “I guess so.” I moved my hand from Utsutsu-chan to Hajime-chan and lightly played with the fibers of the wig she was wearing. “They’re both such good kids.”

A few seconds of silence passed, “You’re making a gloomy face again.”

“And you’re hiding something, Rui-kun.” I peered over to him to see his shocked face. “Isn’t is human to hide things, Rui-kun?”

“You can drop the ‘kun’. We’re… friends after all, right?”

I nodded, “Yes we’re friends, but even still I use ‘chan’ for Utsutsu-chan and Hajime-chan.”

He seemed to frown a bit, “I understand, but you don’t seem to use an honorific when it comes to Jou-san.”

“That’s because I’ve known him for much longer than any of you. Also…” I turned my eyes downcast. “You all are so innocent and young.”

I could feel his eyes narrow on me, “Are you sure there’s not another reason?”

That caught me by surprise. “Are you trying to insinuate something, Rui-kun?”

Rui-kun seemed to debate continuing the conversation or not. As if he was trying to gain courage to say his next words. “Aren’t you and Jou-san in a romantic relationship? That’s why you’ve both dropped the honorifics?”

Wide eyed in shock I just sat looking at the teen blushing in embarrassment. I tried to stifle my laughter so it wouldn’t wake the girls. “Of course not. I’m not his type.” Rui-kun gave me a confused look so I continued to explain. “Jou likes being chased, having another attempt to impress him, and being the only thing on a person’s mind. I’m not going to put that much effort and energy into the type of relationship he wants. Also he likes to tease others. He’s never been able to tease me so I’m only a friend to him. While we’re on that subject, he’s not my type either.”

“Then what’s your type?”

“Hmm…” I paused to think. I wasn’t really looking for any sort of relationship and hadn’t for a long time. “Well I’ve matured a lot since my last romantic relationship so it’s hard to say exactly. I suppose someone who’d be okay with me. It takes me a long time to fall in love, but I don’t mind doing sexual acts before those feelings come since you don’t need love to perform them. Personality wise as long as they’re level-headed, caring, and not self-centered I think I’d like them. Appearance doesn’t matter either. Sorry, not much of an answer.” I gave an apologetic smile. Rui-kun just nodded in understanding. “Then what about you?”

The teen flinched apparently not expecting me to ask that question. “Someone smart, accepts that I like cross-dressing, can teach me new things, can understand things about me without me always having to say them, and of course my friends have to like them too.” He smiled brightly. “You seem to know a lot about other people’s types so what about Hajime? Think she and Sugane-kun would be good together?”

Another laugh rose up, but for a different reason. Was this what humans did during sleepovers? Talk about other people’s romances? “Oh no, they both have their eyes on somebody else. They’re irreplaceable friends though. Hajime wants someone a bit more difficult to obtain, but at the same time not.” I said before pausing to look at the sleeping girl. “Sugane-kun has his eyes set on someone for a very long time so even if Hajime had liked him it would have been a lost cause. Maybe she realized it before any feelings set. Hmm, actually I wouldn’t be surprised is Sugane-kun was already taken and they just haven’t announced it yet. Then again Jou does like to tease so maybe he’s still watching.”

“Sugane-kun and Jou-san?” Rui-kun almost sounded shocked. I merely nodded then pointed my finger between Hajime and Utsutsu. It took him a moment, but Rui-kun finally understood. He crossed his arms in thought. A few moments passed before he seemed to come to terms with it and agreed. He let out a deep breath then flopped over laying down on the bed. “Well I guess that’s it then.” He yawned. 

Ah, so the night was ending? I laid back adjusting myself carefully so that Utsutsu-chan wasn’t disturbed from her position on my thighs. Looking over the layout of the four of us something felt off. “Rui-kun, come over here.” He seemed hesitant, but crawled over. “Lay next to me.” I patted the empty area beside me.

“I’m fine.” He said it almost too quickly.

“No. You’ll get cold being all alone. There’s nothing to be ashamed off. Look at those two after all and you obviously didn’t care for that social norm of girls and boys shouldn’t stay the night together.” I wasn’t going to give in and he must’ve seen that in my eyes since he sighed in defeat. He laid down beside me, across my arm, but he was still unsure and stiff. How hopelessly silly he was being. I curled my arm around him and pulled him closer. It took him a while to relax, but he finally did. I felt his hand clutch my shirt lightly as he shifted to use my body as a pillow like Utsutsu-chan was. More minutes passed and soon I could only hear the sleepy breathing of the three teens around me. It was peaceful. As I felt sleep tug at me a reminder popped into my brain. “X? Thank you for inviting me.”

“It is no problem.” I heard the system’s female voice reply. “Thank you for being the rock for all of them and for helping us out. We wouldn’t be here without you.” A smile formed on my lips as I understood. “Good night, O.D.” I mouthed out a good night as X turned off the lights.


End file.
